How to train a Berserker
by Aipom4
Summary: Dagur's sister needs help, so she goes to find Hiccup.


**I don't own anything.**

"Hiccup, how many times must we go over this?" Stoick argued with his son. "You must become live up to your responsibilities, you're going to become chief soon."

"What if I don't want to be chief?" Hiccup yelled back. "Let Snotlout do it!"

"Only if we want this village to be Viking less!" Stoick said. "Did you know he once charged people for water, when we were going through a drought?"

"Dad, I don't even have enough qualities to live up to being chief." Hiccup sighed.

"Yes you do, you have a wonderful girlfriend."

"Who dumped me because she said I wasn't Viking enough."

"The village love you."

"Love me!" Hiccup cried. "Ha, they only love me because of this."

Stoick stared at his son's metal leg. "Your leg?"

"That and what I can do for them, train dragons, before that no one cared about me." Hiccup ran out the door and jumped on the back of Toothless.

"Hiccup, get off that dragon, now!"

"No!" Hiccup said. "Let's go Bud."

Toothless then flew off.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless didn't go far, just to the sandy part of berk. He just needed to think. The past few months have been Hiccups worst. His father has been pressuring him to take up his position as the new chief. But was he ready, being in charge of an entire village is a lot of responsibilities for one guy and he didn't want to mess things up.

Then Astrid broke up with him. She said that he was spending too much time with his dragon and not enough with her. Out of all the riders of berk Hiccup was closest to his dragon. She even complained that Fishlegs had even vikinged it up for Ruff. When Fishlegs started dating Ruffnut he and Meatlug started spending a little less time together so he could take Ruff on dates. But Hiccup refused to spend less time with Toothless to be with her. So she broke it off with him.

"Toothless, I'm really a screw up aren't I?" Hiccup patted Toothless head.

Toothless gave a soft cry. Suddenly he got up and started to run further down.

"Toothless, toothless." Hiccup called. "Bud, where are you going?"

Hiccup followed and saw toothless staring at a girl. She looked as though she was washed up by the sea.

She was a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown, black hair. She wore a headband similar to Astrid's but it was silver and had a blue gem in the middle. Her clothes were ripped and her chest was slightly bleeding.

Hiccup blushed a bit. "Kay, we need to get her to the village healer."

"Um," The girl started too waked up. She revealed that she had beautiful cerulean eyes. She was going to say something before she passed out. Hiccup also noticed that she had a bag with her. He carried her onto Toothless and they flew back to the village.

* * *

"Quick we need the healer now!" Hiccup said as he jumped off Toothless, holding the girl close.

"Son what happened?" Stoick asked quickly forgetting about their fight when he saw the battered girl.

"I don't know but we need the healer fast."

"She's still on that trip." Astrid reminded him. She seemed a little upset, but Hiccup had bigger problems.

"If we don't do something, she could get worse." Fishlegs told them.

"Ok, everyone move Toothless come with me." Hiccup said. "Astrid I need you to get me some bandages, a bowl and a cloth."

"Don't tell me what to do and why-"

"Now Astrid!"

Astrid just nodded, she never saw Hiccup look so fierce before.

Hiccup quickly took the girl to his room.

* * *

When he got out of his house he saw everyone waiting for him.

"How is she?"

"What did you do?"

"How big were her"

"Ok, enough!" Hiccup said. "To answer your questions, she's going to be fine; a long time ago I discovered that Toothless spite heals cuts, so enough of it healed her wounds."

"Ewww."

* * *

When Kari woke up she was startled. This wasn't her room. She winced a bit when she tried to get up, why did she feel so slimey, and then noticed there were bandages around her chest. When she stumbled out of the bed she noticed on the wall a portrait. Of a boy and a dragon. Was she here?

* * *

Hiccup was suddenly pushed to the ground. "How dare you undress Kari, the Crusher!"

"What?!" Hiccup screamed.

Toothless was about to attack the girl when she pulled out a whip and tied him up.

"Let my son go!"

"He just saved your life!" Astrid yelled.

"Hey after your done killing Hiccup, would you like to go out me?" Snotlout asked.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're hiccup, the Dragon Conqueror?"

"Yep, that's me." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But I much prefer trainer."

"It won't matter, once I finished with you, you'll be dead." Kari laughed. "My brother will be happy to have a new to mount on his wall."

"Who's your brother?"

"Dagur."

"The Deranged?"

"Who else?" The girl smirked.

"What if your Dagur sister, how come-?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid slapped her hand on her forehead. "Don't finish that senentce."

"You can't ask questions like that!" Fishlegs said.

"I was adopted you idiot!" Kari yelled.

"What I just wanted to know why you guy didnt have the same birthmark?" Tuffnut asked.

"What birthmark?"

"On your face?"

"That's face paint you moron." Kari sighed. "Hiccup, since I like you I'll play fair, I challenge you to a duel, no dragons allowed."

"Aren't we going a bit fast here, we just met?" Hiccup said sarcastically as she sat on him.

She pressed her dagger closer to his throat.

Hiccup sighed. "Name your terms."

"If I win, you give me what I want." Kari said.

"Which is?"

"Never mind that." Kari growled. "If you win, I'll leave berk."

"Deal."

* * *

"You're not going to win you know." Astrid said eyeing Hiccups shield. They were in the Dragon Academy preparing.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Hiccup finally took a good look at Kari. She sported a black tube top with purple trim, as well as matching pants with two purple belts and shoes. Brown armbands and silver earrings.

"Are we going to do this thing or what!" She yelled across the battlefield.

Astrid punched Hiccup. "For good luck."

She then left without giving him her usual kiss.

Kari swung her sword at hiccup and he deflected it with his shield.

"Fight like a man." She growled.

"Why are you here?" Hiccup asked "Did Dagur send you?"

Kari yelled and pushed Hiccup. Hiccup fell to the ground and lost his shield.

"Well that ended quickly." Snotlout said.

"Goodbye Hiccup." Kari was about to swing her sword when Hiccup kicked her with his metal leg. She fell dropping her weapon. Hiccup quickly picked it up.

"Do your worse." Kari said. Her mouth bleeding from the hit of his metal foot.

"No," Hiccup tossed aside the sword. "Bud come here."

He pulled a cloth out of his pants and put some of Toothless spite on it and placed it on her mouth so the wound would heal.

"I don't want to be your enemy." Hiccup told her.

Kari's eyes widened. She then jumped into Hiccups arms. "Oh I knew it; you are as nice as they say."

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked.

**This was a bit rushed but second chapter will be better I promise. I thought it would have been nice to make dugar have an adopted sister and from a different race. I hope I didn't offend anyone with Tuffnuts comment, being African American myself. **


End file.
